


entropy

by CurlyAndQuote



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Hair Kink, Porn with a little bit of Plot, these girls... need more writing abt them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyAndQuote/pseuds/CurlyAndQuote
Summary: Mary sat up, keeping Sonya's hand on her head. Sonya moved her hand to the same place on Mary's head. The control variable. The back of Mary's neck became slowly redder. Scarlet."Is this all right?""This is- yeah. This is good."She tangled her fingers in Mary's hair, and pulled. Gently. Just like how you can't intentionally bite your tongue. But firmly, deliberately.





	entropy

Mary stood at the dining room table, anxiously tapping her collarbone with one hand while rummaging through papers with another. She muttered a constant stream of near-profanities under her breath.

Sonya looked up at her from the couch, amusedly. "Running late again?"

Mary nodded.

"Take the day off," Sonya suggested. "Pierre and Natasha owe me a favor! Call them and say that they'll have to be short their best programmer for a day! Literally, it couldn't be much easier than 'my girlfriend's best friend and her husband own my company!' Spend some time with me!" She stretched out like a cat, lifting one leg up comically high. "I can paint you. Or we can just sit and talk."

"I can't," Mary answered jerkily. "Have to- get into work. Got to make money. Where are my keys?"

Sonya laughed. "We're not gonna starve, baby! Just... c'mon. You need to take care of yourself."

Mary shook her head vehemently. "No, I'm gonna go. And I don't want to be late. Goodbye, love!" She swooped up her keys from where they had been, under Sonya's bottle of MINION YELLOW paint, and was halfway out the door before she stopped, shoulders sagging. "Sonya?"

Sonya smiled. "Yes, dear?"

"I didn't braid my hair. And it's a mess."

"Just brush it out."

"No, I have to braid it. I do every day. But I don't have time..." It was clear that Mary was talking to herself more than Sonya. "Will you- will you braid it for me... please?" She sounded genuinely nervous.

Sonya walked over to Mary and curled an arm around her shoulder. "Of course." She led Mary back to the sofa, sitting down next to her.

Leaning into her girlfriend, she began massaging Mary's shoulders, working out the tension. After about a minute, Mary sighed. "Not- not that I don't appreciate this very much, dear, but I am running late."

Sonya matched Mary's sigh, and ran her fingers through Mary's hair. It felt like water on her hands, so smooth and thick. Sonya smiled admiringly, combing her fingers through, gently, so gently. She knew Mary had been hurt in the past. She knew Mary's life hadn't been as perfect as hers. So she was careful what she said and did, treated Mary like a princess.

She began, slowly, carefully, to braid Mary's hair. One strand over another, meticulously. Falling into the repetitive task. Until her phone dinged. She reached to grab it with one hand, forgetting what she was doing. Accidentally yanking down with her other hand on Mary's hair, hard.

The response was immediate. Mary's body tensed and she made a sound that Sonya had definitely heard before, but at... a completely different set of circumstances than on a rushed work morning.

Sonya assumed she misread the situation. Of course. Her mental explanation made very little sense. "Oh my god, Mary! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" She stopped and looked at Mary.

Mary's face was beet red. Her pupils were slightly dilated. Her mouth was open slightly. Her face, all in all, bore the look of a child caught stealing cookies. She stared back at Sonya awkwardly. "Um."

Sonya suddenly realized what had just happened. This was... interesting information. She raised her eyebrows, careful not to appear mad or perturbed. "Mary, do you-"

Mary buried her face in the couch cushions. Sonya heard a muffled "this is so embarrassing".

Sonya waited a moment. She put her hand back on Mary's head. Mary flinched slightly, but relaxed into the touch.

Sonya ran her thumb across Mary's hair, still half-braided. "Do you wanna take your face out of the sofa cushions?" Gentle voice.

"I guess, yeah," came the reply.

"Did you. Um. When I- when I, uh, accidentally... pulled your hair. You..."

"Yeah."

"Huh."

"Are you-"

"I'm completely fine with this. I would never be mad at you. Ever. Swear to god. Especially not for something like this. I'm, to be honest, I'm intrigued."

"Um. Do you- does Natasha still- does she still owe you a favor?"

Sonya smiled. This was going very well, in a strange turn of events. "Yeah, she does. Reconsidering going to work?"

"I think so."

Mary sat up, keeping Sonya's hand on her head. Sonya moved her hand to the same place on Mary's head. The control variable. The back of Mary's neck became slowly redder. Scarlet.

"Is this all right?"

"This is- yeah. This is good."

She tangled her fingers in Mary's hair, and pulled. Gently. Just like how you can't intentionally bite your tongue. But firmly, deliberately.

Mary made The Sound again, like... some kind of cat on drugs. Or something. Sonya wasn't planning on spending much time analyzing it. She had more pressing issues to think about. Like the increasing and not-at-all-unpleasant tightness in the pit of her stomach.

Still keeping her hand in her girlfriend's hair, she pressed their lips together. Their faces met and she saw fireworks in the edge of her vision. She urged a leg in between Mary's thighs, eyes closed, all her senses honed in on her and Mary.

The two found their way to their room, somehow. They fell onto the bed into a shaft of sunlight, still interlocked like puzzle pieces. Sonya put one hand in Mary's hair and removed Mary's formal black shirt and skirt with the other, leaving Mary in her (sensible, black) underwear. She continued her benevolent assault on Mary's hair, loving every noise she coaxed out of her girlfriend.

Sonya looked down at Mary, squirming on the bed. At Mary's beautiful, perfect, exposed collarbone. Too perfect. She decided it needed a little bit of entropy. The natural state of disorder in the world. She began kissing, sucking at Mary's neck and collarbone, leaving behind light red marks in no recognizable pattern.

Her head dipped lower, over Mary's chest and stomach. Leaving a trail of polka-dots. Still yanking, pulling, tugging on Mary's perfect hair as though it had personally offended her. Mary was practically incoherent by this point, stammering out Sonya's name and other unidentifiable syllables.

And then Sonya stopped.

And smiled down at Mary. Mischievously.

And Mary gazed back up at her, not comprehending what was happening. Still barely able to form words in her mind. Still moving her legs against each other, desperately attempting friction. Face flushed, neck spotted with red. The picture of entropy.

And Sonya said, in her sweetest voice, "I think you're going to be late for work. We should stop." She grinned like the Cheshire Cat, except a lot more sexily, and turned as though she were planning on leaving the room.

Mary said, in a choked voice, "I, I h- hate you,u."

Sonya smiled back. "No you don't."

"F...ine." Sonya could tell she was trying to the best of her ability not to whine, not to beg. That wasn't what either of them did.

"Tell me you love me, sweetheart."

"Iloveyouverymuchwillyoupleaseputyourhandbackinmyhair!"

Of course Sonya couldn't argue with that. So she continued, hands fisted in Mary’s hair, mouth well at work marking her girlfriend, staking her claim, raising small red circles. Sonya moved down further, down to the inside of Mary’s thighs, getting more erratic with her movements, delighting in the way that Mary tensed up, mouth forming an O, which made her pull harder, bite harder, and Mary vibrated, buzzed with energy, and made a sound that was definitely not entirely human, and threw her head back, and then after a few moments of distinctly slowed time, all her muscles went slack and she lay shivering on the bed, boneless.

"Did you-"

"M-hm."

"Just from-" Sonya gestured towards Mary's hair.

"M-hm."

"Wow. That's, um. That's actually... that's really, really, really hot." Her stomach flipped, and a bead of sweat rolled down her face. Entropy.

"Your turn." Mary sat up slowly, shook her head as if clearing it of water, and swapped places with Sonya, moving her head down without preamble. Good. Sonya didn't know how much longer she could hold out.

  
Mary made quick work of Sonya’s dignity, kissing and licking a line along Sonya’s abdomen and pelvis. She slid two of her fingers into Sonya’s mouth, her own mouth getting closer and closer to Sonya’s core, and Sonya could feel her whole body light up like a furnace, and then Mary said, in a voice like silk, smooth and luxurious, “Does that feel good? Do you like that?”

Sonya let out a high-pitched squeak, reaching up and curling her fingers in Mary’s hair, watching how Mary pulled her shoulders back and hissed like a cat.

Mary smiled and pulled her fingers out of Sonya’s mouth, making a popping sound. She replaced them with her mouth, jamming her tongue into Sonya’s. Sonya made a cross between a sigh and a moan, silenced by Mary’s mouth on hers. Every cell in her body felt like it was on fire. “Mary, fuck…”

Mary stared into Sonya’s eyes, and slowly, teasingly, slid a finger inside of Sonya. Sonya gasped, tightening around the intrusion. “Ah, god! Mary, yes!”

“You feel so good around me,” Mary said, eyes gleaming, and Sonya almost lost it right there, almost gave in. But Mary was able to sense how close Sonya was, and pulled out her finger, smiling wickedly.

“What would you do if I left you here? Lying on the bed? If I tied your arms to the bed?” Sonya had confided in Mary, privately and previously, that as much as she loved her loving and adoring girlfriend, she also loved losing her control, being overpowered. Mary’s words went straight to her center, and she desperately rubbed her legs together and moaned. “I would- I would die, Mary, god, why did you stop…”

“You wouldn’t die,” Mary spoke with a hint of fake malice, cloyingly. Sonya felt like she was going to explode. “You’d stay here, on this bed, squirming, thinking about me. Until I came back home. And I would take my time, meander over to the bed, and then I’d make you come so hard you’d black out.”

Sonya let out a cry at Mary’s words.

“But I won’t do that. I’ll do this instead.” And Mary, gentle, tender, loving Mary, ran two fingers between Sonya’s legs, leaving a path of fire, and then gently worked them in, next to each other. Sonya almost cried, so desperate for release. “Mary, I’m so close…”

Her girlfriend bent over and whispered into her ear, “God, I love your body,” and bit at the shell of her ear, then in one smooth motion, pulled her fingers all the way out and then forced them back in. And Sonya closed her eyes and threw back her head, her mind going blank, all her muscles tightening, losing herself to pure bliss, to Mary, and someone screamed, and she realized it was her, but she was pure energy, energy and love and a fire, deep in her body.

When she opened her eyes again, Mary was looking down at her. “That looked like a good one.”

Sonya nodded, breathing heavily. “Yeah.”

“Want me to make lunch, or something?”

She laughed incredulously. “Mary, we have a whole day together! We’re not stopping now.” She poked Mary’s stomach. “It's your turn again. You’re mine.”

~

"Jesus, Mary!" Sonya said when she regained her ability to speak, feeling like a shaken Etch-A-Sketch.

"And Joseph?" Mary said, slightly slurred. She laughed, utterly wrung out. “That was amazing.”

"Mary, it's three PM! We forgot to eat- it's been, uh. Time has passed. I think."

"M-hm, that's usually what it does. I had a teacher once... he had a sign in front of the clock. It said 'Time will pass. Will you?'."

"How'd we lose track of time so badly?"

"Viscous cycle... you'd go 'I think that's all I can take' and go to fix my hair... and lose self-control. And it would repeat. God, that was better than a day of work. You gotta remind me of this... whenever I'm being stubborn."

"That's what I like to hear."

"Are we gonna have lunch?"

  
"As soon as I think my legs won't collapse under me when I stand up, we can have... linner. Dunch."

"Entropy meal."

"Yeah."


End file.
